Un sommeil trop prolongé
by Destainte
Summary: Lors de la guerre, Hermione est bléssée et sombre dans un profond coma de deux ans. Alors à son réveil, beaucoup de choses ont déjà changé...
1. Une sombre routine

**_1-Une sombre routine_**:

Le réveil était difficile, la nuit avait été agitée. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit.

Comme toutes les autres nuits d'ailleurs.

Il la revoyait sur son lit à Ste Mangouste. Entre la vie et la mort à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait affreusement. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Particulièrement horrible pour lui et pour « ses » amis et donc aussi les siens. Cela faisait exactement, jour pour jour, deux ans qu'elle était tombée dans son interminable coma. Il ne s'en était pas remis chaque jour il allait la voir. Il s'empêchait de vivre, ses amis le lui disaient souvent. Il ne s'était même pas réjoui de la fin de la guerre. Il passait au moins trois heures par jour à son chevet dans le vain espoir quel se réveille enfin. Pendant ces trois heures il ne faisait rien d'autre que la contempler qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie, elle avait toujours été belle. Sa cicatrice avait complètement disparue.

Il ne lui parlait pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait lui répéter en boucle était désolé et rien d'autre. Ses amis lui avaient dit d'arrêter de se sentir coupable, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'y était pour rien qu'il avait juste voulu la sauver. C'était peut être la vérité mais lui se refusait à y croire. Sa conscience lui répétait inlassablement que c'était sa faute et uniquement la sienne. Il aurait pu la pousser moins fort et de l'autre côté l'attirer vers lui au lieu d'avoir eu ce geste stupide d'avoir voulu y passer à sa place. Il se repassait continuellement la scène. Un sort avait fusé dans sa direction et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il voulait juste qu'il ne la touche pas. Alors il l'avait poussé de toutes la forces de son corps mais malheureusement dans sa chute sa tête avait percuté un rocher. Il l'avait vu très nettement même si entre temps lui avait reçu le sort qui lui était destiné à elle. Il s'était révélé que ce n'était qu'un simple sort de paralysie.

Il l'avait vu trembler au sol en pleurant et en appelant au secours en l'appelant lui à l'aide mais il n'avait pas pu bouger. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre ce sort qui l'empêchait d'être auprès d'elle, de lui apporter des soins de la rassurer, de la transporter à l'hôpital.

Il avait cru qu'elle était morte lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus vu bouger et tout ce sang autour d'elle… Et personne ne l'avait vu elle tomber. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se battre, à sauver sa peau. Les sorts volaient autour de lui. Il aurait voulu hurler. Hurler pour que quelqu'un aille la sauver. Lorsqu'il s'était senti libérer de ses chaînes. Il avait accouru auprès d'elle et il avait transplané en la portant dans ses bras. Il avait passé son permis quelques mois plutôt juste avant qu'elle, lui et leur meilleur ami partent à la recherche des Horcruxes et de Voldemort. Enfin ils ne l'avaient pas cherché lui c'est lui et son armée de Mangemorts qui les avaient trouvé.

Et aujourd'hui lui était là vivant et elle dans cette demie vie.

Il se leva et se prépara comme à l'ordinaire. Il s'emprisonnait dans cette routine : métro boulot visite à l'hôpital et dodo. Oui, lui, Ronald Weasley aujourd'hui âgé de 20 ans s'était empêtré dans une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité.

Il se servit un bon café qui il espérait suffirait à le réveiller complètement.

POUF !

Ron se retourna vivement et prit sa baguette pour aller voir l'origine du bruit même si il en avait déjà une vague idée mais il fallait quand même toujours qu'ils se méfient les partisans de Voldemort était toujours présents et cherchaient à se venger.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, c'était de là que provenait le bruit.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, en brandissant sa baguette et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

Harry, son meilleur ami.

- Oh là ! Du calme ! Abaisse cette baguette, tu veux ? s'exclama celui-ci avant d'éclater de rire. C'était Harry, comme il s'en doutait. Celui-ci avait eu son permis mais demeurait peu doué, comme lui d'ailleurs, et n'atterrissait pas toujours là où il fallait… Avec cette imprécision, Harry et lui s'étaient attirés de nombreux ennuis. Rien que d'y penser…

-Arrête de rire Harry !

-La guerre est finie Ron ! Calme toi !

Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant, à deux reprises, s'était « détendu » après la guerre, il gardait des instants graves mais prenait désormais la vie de manière beaucoup plus sereine.

-Harry… Tu sais très bien que…

-Non ! Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à savoir ! Ressaisis toi ! Je te comprends mais…

Un autre POUF retentit interrompant ainsi Harry. Cette fois ci c'était Ginny, Harry et elle s'étaient remis ensemble après la guerre, Ron n'avait rien dit, en fait il n'avait pas réagi, le coma dans lequel était plongé Hermione l'avait anéanti, il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

-Bonjour mon cher frère ! dit elle pleine d'entrain comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour ma chère sœur !

Ginny était une jeune fille pétillante elle avait conservé ses longs cheveux roux si typique au Weasley. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de malice. Mais malgré cette apparence, Ron savait pertinemment qu'elle souffrait. Comme lui d'ailleurs. La guerre avait causée de nombreux morts et les blessures n'avaient pas cicatrisée. Durant cette guerre, Arthur Weasley était mort et cela avait affaibli toute la famille. Mais il n'était pas mort lors de la guerre, il était décédé après. Par les mains de ces Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance. Il n'était pas le seul. Les parents d'Hermione y étaient aussi passés. Elle ne le savait pas puisqu'elle n'était pas consciente. Ses parents étaient morts dans le monde magique, ils s'y étaient installés après l'accident de leur fille.

-Ron ! Ouh ouh Ron ! Je te parle !

-Heu… oui ?

-Tu étais encore perdu dans tes pensées ? Remarque c'est un bienfait de la guerre au moins mon frère pense maintenant !

Les paroles de Ginny avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry et sur lui. Ginny n'avait elle toujours pas pris conscience de l'atrocité de ses paroles comme ci cette guerre avait eu des bienfaits ! Ron la regarda méchamment il allait cracher son venin lorsqu'elle dit simplement :

-Je suis désolé pardon je n'aurai pas du dire ça. C'est juste que maintenant on ne peux plus rien dire sans…

Elle se mit à pleurer et murmura un autre « désolé » avant que Harry la prenne dans ses bras.

Un autre POUF les surprit tous. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Il s'attendait à recevoir la visite de Harry et donc de Ginny mais pour le reste… Sûrement encore quelqu'un de sa famille.

Ron, Harry et Ginny sortirent de la salle de bain et retournèrent au salon.

-Oh Ron !!!

-Lavande !? Mais que fais tu là ?

Celle lui sauta au cou puis l'embrassa sous le regard mi-médusé mi-mécontent de Harry et Ginny.

Ron, non surpris, se retira et reposa sa question.

-Je voulais te voir…

-Juste me voir… Mais je t'avais demander de ne plus revenir répondit celui-ci sèchement ce qui continua de surprendre sa sœur et son ami.

-Oh… C'est bon et bien puisque tu le prends ainsi je ne te dirai rien. Au revoir Ron.

-Eh attends !

Ron prêtait facilement oreille à Lavande car celle-ci travaillait à Ste Mangouste et si jamais elle savait quelque chose… Même si Ron avait perdu espoir.

-Oh tu eux m'écouter maintenant ?

-Heu…

Lavande se dirigea vers le canapé où elle s'y assit confortablement, prenant toutes ses aises et reprit :

-Au fait… Salut Harry ! Bonjour Ginevra !

Ginny grimaça à 'entente de son prénom entier, elle en avait horreur.

-Bonjour Lavande répondit celle-ci d'un ton dénué de toute sympathie

-Bon alors Lavande ! reprit Ron énervé de tant de paroles qui n'avançaient à rien et qui était devenu tout sauf patient, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

-Oui, oui…

-Lavande ?

-Quelqu'un à qui vous tenez beaucoup s'est « réveillé ».


	2. Un réveil agité

_**2-Un réveil agité :**_

Quelqu'un à qui _vous _tenez beaucoup s'est « réveillé ».

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, personne n'était à ses côtés. A la réflexion, elle avait peut être préféré qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement et puis les avait aussitôt refermé. C'était trop dur. Trop lumineux. Beaucoup trop irréel.

Elle essayait de réfléchir. Mais où était-elle ? Elle se sentait vidée de toutes forces vitales, considérablement affaiblie. Que faisait elle ici ? Et d'abord c'était où ici ? Quel jour était-on ?

Elle n'avait plus la force de rouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait encore dormir. Avait elle vraiment dormi ? Elle ne bougea plus et se força à ne plus penser. Un grognement à côté d'elle l'obligea tout de même à réagir. Elle papillota des yeux et essaya de se redresser. En vain. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'y arriverait plus. Elle tourna la tête. A côté d'elle, il y avait une jeune fille allonger elle aussi qui dormait paisiblement. Soudain, ce fut le déclic.

Elle se redressa de toutes ses forces malgré les protestations de son corps trop longtemps laissé à l'abandon par sa propriétaire. Se calmer, il fallait se calmer, se poser.

Qui était elle déjà ? … Hermione… Hermione Granger oui c'est ça. Et…et… elle…elle se trouvait… à l'hôpital visiblement à en juger par l'odeur qui régnait dans pièce et ses meubles.

Mais pourquoi… pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'hôpital ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Tout était confus et brouillon dans sa petite tête, d'ordinaire si savante.

Ahhhhhh !!!

Ce cri la sortie de sa bulle d'angoisse.

Et elle se tourna rapidement vers le lit voisin au sien où se trouvait l'autre jeune fille et qui la regardait avec des yeux traduisant une surprise extrême.

Tu… tu es…euh… réveillée ?

Euh… oui… répondit elle faiblement surprise elle-même d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Une Médicomage, alertée par ce cri, entra comme une bombe dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle vu Hermione redressée sur son lit, en vie, elle ne pu s'empêcher elle aussi de pousser un cri, pour le moins strident. Puis ressortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était entrée en appelant (en hurlant (comme une furie)) des personnes plus compétentes qu'elle.

Hermione, quant à elle était complètement paniquée. Et elles, qui étaient elles ? Et qu'avaient elles à crier comme ça ?! Mais quelqu'un allait il lui expliquer à la fin !?

Apparemment, à en juger par son uniforme c'était une Médicomage, débutante.

Sa jeune voisine de chambre reprit la parole plus posément cette fois :

Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Reste calme surtout… (Facile, à dire…) moi…moi c'est Elisabeth, Elisabeth Dinone.

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Et elle qui lui disait de se calmer et qui faisait comme si elle s'était toujours connu.

Hermione, pour une fois, décida qu'elle allait faire son égoïste et décida d'opter pour sa solution de départ : elle allait se rendormir, et après lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, pour de vrai cette fois, tout irait mieux, tout serait comme avant et puis c'est tout.

Hermione qui jusque là était assise dans ce lit, retomba doucement en arrière et replongea dans un sommeil, normal. Un véritable sommeil cette fois. Reposant. Apaisant.

Mais, autour d'elle le monde continuait à tourner et l'agitation continuait et s'intensifiait de plus en plus. L'information circulait aussi rapidement que possible, même les murs en parlaient entre eux. Tout le monde, tous dans cet hôpital magique, avait son prénom sur la bouche et ne parlait que d'elle :

_« Hermione Granger s'était enfin « éveillé » de son coma magique de…deux longues années. »_


	3. Une visite tant attendue, et pourtant

_**3-Une visite tant attendue… et pourtant… **_:

Il n'avait pas attendu de confirmation de la part de « cette abrutie de Lavande », comme il lui avait lancé au visage juste avant de partir en claquant la porte, et avait couru jusqu'à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste comme un dératé. Pourquoi ne pas transplaner me direz vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'y refusait, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Depuis que Hermione demeurait inconsciente, il se l'était interdit.

Comme beaucoup d'autre chose d'ailleurs. Il s'interdisait de vivre tout court, comme elle. Sauf qu'elle, elle y était contrainte. De plus, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste n'était pas très loin de chez lui. Juste en face à vrai dire.

Après la « fin » de la guerre, Ron avait emménagé ici dans ce petit appartement Londonien pour se trouver le plus près possible de sa… meilleure amie. Tout ceci c'était passé sous l'œil mi-désapprobateur, mi-attendri de Molly Weasley qui se sentait déchiré de devoir laisser partir un autre de ses fils même si depuis le temps elle s'était résignée.

Il pleuvait à torrents ce jour ci, Ron avait à peine fait un pas dehors qu'il était déjà trempé. Il essayait de se frayer un passage parmi tous ces moldus. Il entendait les « Vous pourriez pas faire attention », « Faîtes attention », « Hé oh !!! » ou encore les « Imbécile » pour les plus énervés d'entre eux, que lui lançaient les passants mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir, l'entendre enfin, lui parler, lui dire à quel point il était désolé, la serrer très fort dans ses bras et tant d'autres choses encore qu'il n'avait pu faire durant ses deux ans « d'absence ».

Il se posta devant l'horrible et habituel bâtiment de briques rouges indiquant « Purge & Pionce Ltd » et fit comme à son habitude : il se pencha vers la vitrine et dit, un peu plus fort que d'habitude car il se foutait d'être discret ou non aujourd'hui, « Je veux voir Hermione Granger ! ». Il attendit un geste du mannequin puis traversa la vitrine.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, au rez-de-chaussée, l'étage des accidents matériels. Deux ans plutôt, arrivé à l'hôpital avec une Hermione sanguinolente dans les bras, Ron n'avait pas su où la conduire. Son cas ne correspondait à aucun critère de cet hôpital. Ron s'était alors dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu l'apporter dans un hôpital moldu, mais comment les moldus auraient ils réagi en le voyant atterrir dont ne sait où, eux qui ignoraient tout de la Magie ?

Les Guérisseurs avaient alors pris une décision à sa place et avaient placé Hermione à cet étage, car c'était ce qui convenait encore le mieux.

Juste devant la porte 555, se tenaient Harry et Ginny qui eux avaient transplané (ils avaient réussi sans ratage cette fois…) et étaient donc arrivés beaucoup plus rapidement.

Harry et Ginny en voyant arriver Ron, tout essoufflé, s'étaient tout deux avancés vers lui. Ron s'écria :

Alors c'est vrai elle est réveillée ? Elle est réveillée ?

Oui, lui répondit Harry, mais on ne peut pas encore aller la voir. La guérisseuse nous a dit que pour le moment elle se reposait et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. C'est trop tôt encore.

Trop tôt ? Trop tôt ? C'est une blague ? Ca fait que j'att… que nous attendons et c'est pas assez ? Non mais c'est…

Ronald ! Arrête ! l'interrompit Ginny, les guérisseurs ont raison et tu le sais parfaitement ! Il ne faut pas être trop impatient ! Hermione doit se reposer !

Se reposer !? Se reposer ?! Ca fait deux ans qu'elle se repose ! Et…

Cette fois ci il s'interrompit tout seul conscient d'être aller trop loin.

Je suis vraiment con ! dit il avant de s'effondrer sur une des chaises de l'hôpital.

Ron… Oh Ron… Je t'en prie, supplia Ginny atteinte par la détresse de son frère.

Ils furent interrompus par un des guérisseurs qui sortait de la chambre 555, la salle surnommée Atticulus Bandress, et qui venait à eux.

Bonjour ! Je suis le guérisseur Vandon ! Je m'occupe de votre amie. Elle n'est pas vraiment en état de parler mais vous réclame alors… Je vous laisse allez la voir et…

Merci, merci…

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry, Ginny et Ron pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Oh… Hermione !!! s'exclama Ginny avant de se jeter à son cou, Hermione !!!

Attends… Doucement, doucement Ginny… Répondit la concernée d'une voix encore toute fébrile.

Oh Pardon excuse-moi… C'est juste que je suis tellement… dit celle-ci avant de fondre en larmes puis de s'écarter pour laisser la place à Harry.

Hermione…

Il la serra lui aussi dans ses bras mais de manière beaucoup moins brutale que la petite Weasley. Mais il ne dit rien. Car dans des moments semblables les mots étaient inutiles. Il lui fit comprendre sans paroles qu'elle lui avait profondément manqué.

Ron, lui était resté à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne s'était pas avancé, n'avait pas osé. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché. En la voyant, il était rester bloqué, paralysé de nouveau. La voir sourire, l'avoir entendu… ça l'avait chamboulé.

Personne encore n'avait remarqué son absence de réaction. Mais lorsque Harry relâcha Hermione, tous s'attendaient à la même démonstration de la part de Ron. Lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. En le voyant comme ça, Hermione lui sourit tendrement () :

Ron…

Son nom, elle avait dit son nom. Ron voulu lui sauter au cou et l'enlacer encore que Harry et sa petite soeur avaient pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et une force le poussa à faire tout l'inverse. Il se recula, se tourna et courut vers la sortie, aussi vite, si c'était possible, que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il fuyait. Il la fuyait.


	4. Après une réaction stupide

_**4-Après une réaction stupide… **_:

Il se recula, se tourna et courut vers la sortie, aussi vite, si s'était possible, que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il fuyait. Il la fuyait.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il errait sans but dans les rues de Londres. Repensant sans cesse à sa visite désastreuse. Pourquoi avait il réagi comme ça ? Comme un sombre idiot ?

A quoi avait pu penser Hermione en le voyant s'en aller comme ça ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction. Le choc sans doute. Mais ceci n'expliquait pas tout. Il avait été vraiment stupide, un point c'est tout. Il s'en voulait et regrettait affreusement.

Ron décida qu'il était maintenant temps de rentrer chez lui, il avait les pieds trop usés à force d'avoir errer sans but dans toute la ville et était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il gravit difficilement les dernières marches qui le conduisaient à son petit appartement. Et une fois rentré, il s'affala littéralement sur le canapé.

Il espérait se reposer, se déconnecter, faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé, faire le sourd. Et surtout, surtout, rester seul.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son affreuse malchance, qui portait le nom de Lavande Brown.

Ron !!! Ca y est tu es rentré ? s'écria Lavande.

T'es encore là toi ? ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher le rouquin à bout de nerfs.

Oui, je suis encore là. Ca te fait plaisir n'est ce pas mon Ronni… murmura Lavande à son oreille tout en se glissant à côté de lui.

Franchement ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Casse toi Lavande ! (Oo° !!!)

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air ahuri. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi grossier avec elle, jamais à ce point. Il l'était parfois lorsqu'il était énervé à cause du boulot, des disputes avec ses amis, ou à cause… d'_elle, _Hermione Granger.

Celle-là Lavande la détestait : même absente, elle prenait beaucoup trop de place entre elle et Ron. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle était revenue, ça allait être encore pire.

Ron ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Elle se tourna, lui montrant son dos. Elle attendait des excuses… qui ne vinrent pas. Lavande n'était pas habituée à ça et elle lui fit remarquer :

Ron… Enfin présente moi tes excuses. Dis moi que tu regrettes !

Je ne regrette pas. Tu m'emmerdes. Je souhaite réellement que tu t'en ailles.

C'est à cause de Granger, c'est ça ?

…

Ron ! Répond moi !

Non, c'est pas à cause d'elle.

Si, j'en suis sûr.

Si tu en ais aussi sûre, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? répondit il, lassé.

Lavande, se redressa. Elle était triste mais par-dessus tout, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Elle ne laisserait pas la situation comme ça. Elle allait montrer à Ron qu'elle lui était indispensable et qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'attraits que sa foutue « meilleure amie ». Elle, Lavande, était plus, beaucoup plus pour lui…

Ron, lui, réitéra sa demande :

Lavande ! Je t'ais demandé de part…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Ron essaya de la repousser mais elle était très collante dans son genre. Et elle commença son petit rituel de séduction. Ron ne pu y résister bien longtemps. Il ne pu résister car il était un homme et qu'il écoutait parfois plus ses pulsions que son esprit. (là je suis méchante, hein ? Je m'excuse auprès de tous les gars qui lisent cette fic ! lol) Voyant l'effet qu'elle avait déjà sur lui, elle se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier ne repoussa pas les avances de Lavande. (Il change vite d'avis lui dit donc !!! lol) Il n'en avait plus la force et il se laissa finalement faire comme un pantin docile. Ses pensées déviant pourtant vers quelqu'un d'autre…

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, chambre 555…_

Hermione était désormais seule. Harry et Ginny étaient partis il y avait peu de temps de cela, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Ils avaient tous les trois tellement de choses à se dire… Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de parler. Un vrai moulin à paroles, comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas changé. Mais Hermione avait quand même remarqué que tous deux évitaient soigneusement d'aborder les sujets qui « fâchent ». Mais elle, elle aurait voulu savoir… Pourquoi et comment elle était arrivée là ? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Il y avait tant de questions encore sans réponses dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait bien de la dernière bataille, elle s'en rappelait même trop de toutes ces horreurs. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était la cause de son accident et de son coma. Etait ce un sort qui l'avait touché et assommé ainsi ? Ou alors était ce une autre raison ? Elle qui avant était pourtant avide de tout savoir, en voyant que Ginny et Harry esquivait ce sujet, elle n'avait rien dit et n'avait posé aucune question.

Ils avaient peu être eu raison après tout, pourquoi parler de ça le jour de leur retrouvaille ?

En fait elle n'avait presque pas parlé, c'est à peine si elle avait tout écouté.

D'une, parce qu'elle était trop épuisée, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle pensait à lui.

Lui qui était parti comme ça, sans donner de raisons, sans même lui avoir dit bonjour. Elle en aurait pourtant eu envie…

Lui, Ron Weasley, n'avait pas voulu la voir. Pourquoi ? Cette question elle n'arrêtait pas de se la poser mentalement.

Miss Granger ?

La concernée releva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était cette… Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Ela… Eli… Elisabeth. Oui, elle s'appelait Elisabeth.

Miss Granger ? Puis je entrer ?

Heu… Oui… oui bien sûr.Mais n'est ce pas vôtre chambre aussi ?

Heu… si mais… je ne vous pas vous déranger. Vous devez être très fatiguée. Je peux demander une autre chambre si vous le voulez ?

Non… non… bien sûr que non enfin.

Merci… Her… Miss Granger.

Non… Appelez moi Hermione ! Et puis arrêtez de me vouvoyez… vous ne le faisiez pas tout à l'heure à mon réveil.

La jeune fille troublée par cette remarque répondit timidement :

Seulement si vous le faîte aussi.

D'accord…

Hermione regarda la jeune fille.

Elle était brune, mince et assez grande. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus.

Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle… environ 17 ans.

Dix sept ans ? Mais non elle n'avait plus 17 ans… On lui avait dit qu'elle était resteé dans le coma deux ans… Elle devait donc avoir 19 ou peut être 20, selon le mois. Elle s'obligea à se tirer de ses réflexions. Elle devait dormir. Elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir petit à petit et ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

Elle reprit cependant la parole :

Cela ne vous… ne te dérange pas si je m'endort ? demanda t elle poliment, comme à son habitude, à la jeune fille.

Mais non enfin…euh… Bonne nuit…

Bonne nuit… murmura Hermione déjà emportée dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Une bonne nouvelle

_**5-Une bonne nouvelle… **_:

Bonne lecture!!!

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle s'était tirée de son « sommeil profond ».

Mais lui qui avait désespérément attendu ce moment, il n'était pas allé la voir. Ou plutôt il avait essayé, une seule et unique fois. Elle l'avait vu, il l'avait regardé, puis il était parti, on ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Et c'était tout. Pourtant lui, Ron Weasley, il aurait en fait voulu tellement plus…

Il n'y était donc pas retourné par la suite, par peur d'avoir à lui fournir des explications. Il lui en devait déjà tellement. Harry et Ginny avaient longuement insisté pour qu'il se décide enfin à aller lui parler, en essayant au passage de le questionner sur son comportement étrange à l'hôpital. Mais leurs questions n'avaient pas obtenu la réponse attendue. Et, au cours d'une de leur nombreuse visite à l'appartement du jeune Weasley, dans le vain espoir de le convaincre, sa soeur, très têtue de nature (autant que son frère d'habitude), avait fini par lâcher prise et était partie en claquant la porte de l'appartement, et en le traitant de « con » et de « lâche » avant de disparaître. Harry, qui lui était resté, lui avait affiché un air prouvant qu'il était désolé et lui montrant à la fois combien il était idiot de ne pas accepter et de faire enrager la rouquine.

Harry était retourné le voir ce matin même, non accompagné de Ginny qui refusait désormais de parler à son frère tant qu'il n'irait pas voir Hermione, et lui avait annoncé la « bonne » nouvelle : Hermione sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Les Guérisseurs avaient décidés de la laisser s'en aller.

Ron réalisa pleinement que cette fois c'était trop tard pour aller la voir (long à la détente lui alors… lol). Puis Harry était parti laissant un Ron encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Il avait repoussé le plus possible ce moment. Se promettant d'y aller le lendemain, puis le lendemain arrivé, il se redisait la même chose.

De plus, il culpabilisait envers Hermione mais aussi maintenant envers sa sœur.

Il savait parfaitement que Harry et elle avaient raison sur toute la ligne. Même lui, en prenant du recul, trouvait son attitude… immature. Cette réflexion le faisait sourire : Il n'avait donc pas changé : Il était resté immature comme Hermione le lui reprochait durant leurs éternelles disputes à Poudlard…

Comme ces « prises de bec » lui avaient manqués…

Ron se releva de son vieux canapé sur lequel il s'était effondré peu après le départ froid de Harry et fit les cent pas dans son petit appart.

Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… il ne pensait qu'à elle. Toutes ses pensées étaient en permanence tournées vers elle. C'était devenu une obsession.

Il essayait d'arrêter d'y penser mais c'était impossible.

Ron mourrait d'envie de la voir. Mais lui parler… ce serait trop difficile… Et lorsqu'elle lui demanderait comment elle avait failli mourir… que lui répondrait il ?

« C'est de ma faute ».

Ron secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser à ça. Il ne lui dirait rien. Jamais rien.

Il allait trouver une autre solution. Et si… et si… et si il lui mentait ? Lui dire qu'elle avait été agressée par un Mangemort ou atteinte par un sortilège ? Lui dissimuler la vérité ?

Non.

Ron avait peut-être des défauts mais il ne mentait pas (mais oui c'est ça, il est blanc comme neige… lol). En tout cas il ne lui mentirait pas à elle et pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas un monstre. Pas à ce point.

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il aurait souhaité à cet instant ne jamais avoir posséder de cerveau, pour ne plus jamais se poser autant de questions.

Il décida de prendre une douche (au cas ça lui rafraîchirait les idées… lol). Il se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain, fit couler l'eau et commença à se déshabiller. Il avait déjà enlevé son Tee-shirt lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. « Sûrement Lavande » pensa t il en soupirant d'agacement.

Il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée (et pour ceux qui se posent la question : non, il n'a pas remit son Tee-shirt…). Il n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir.

DING ! DONG !

- Deux secondes !!! cria t-il, énervé

Et il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, toujours persuadé que c'était Lavande qui était venu le voir ou plutôt le déranger, comme d'habitude…

Mais ce n'était pas Lavande. C'était quelqu'un d'autre…

Ron était sous le choc, il n'en revenait pas.

La personne qui était venu le « voir » était en fait…


	6. La Question Fatale

**_6- La Question Fatale_**:

Ron était sous le choc. Il n'en revenait pas.

La personne qui était venu le « voir » n'était personne d'autre que…

N'était personne d'autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci devant l'absence de paroles et de gestes de la part de Ron, lui demanda :

Est… est ce que je peux entrer ?

Ron ne répondit pas, visiblement, il avait « avalé sa langue ». Il se contenta de se reculer pour la laisser passer. Il murmura d'une voix étranglée et à peine audible :

Entre ! Je… je vais me changer.

Bien lui répondit Hermione.

Ron se rendit dans sa chambre, presque en courant. Il enfila un autre de ses tee-shirts en vitesse et s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle était là… Elle était venue chez lui… Elle allait très certainement lui poser les questions qu'ils redoutaient tant.

En la voyant, il avait hésité entre lui claquer la porte au nez (Oh qu'il est galant !!! lol) et la prendre enfin dans ses bras. Finalement, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il s'était contenté de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il avait fuit, encore… Sa sœur avait raison : il n'était qu'un lâche. Il se demandait même pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor…

Il se releva. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'allait pas faire attendre Hermione encore une fois.

Il inspira profondément et retourna dans l'entrée où elle s'y trouvait encore, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Ron n'arrêtait pas de se répéter inlassablement « Reste calme, reste calme… ».

Puis il se décida à prendre enfin la parole :

Euh… va dans le salon. Euh… va… va t'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta sans un bruit, Ron à sa suite.

Une fois assis, un grand silence s'installa entre eux. Ron avait baissé la tête, conscient qu'Hermione essayait de capter son regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione se décida à parler, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle voulait tout savoir maintenant. Harry et Ginny avaient refusés de lui en parler malgré ses protestations. Ils avaient prétexté que c'était à Ron de lui expliquer et à personne d'autres. Elle voulait connaître la vérité. Maintenant.

Ron ! Je voudrais savoir…

Hermione, non.

Comment ça non ? Tu te figures que je vais continuer à vivre ma vie comme ça, sans rien savoir. Parce que Monsieur ne veut rien me dire ?!

…

Ron réponds moi !

Ca y est ça recommençait. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Même si cette fois ci, cela n'avait rien de semblable. C'était beaucoup plus grave.

…

Ronald !

Hermione je… je… Que veux tu savoir ?

Tout !

… Que m'ait il arrivé ?

Elle le lui avait demandé… Elle avait posé cette question qui effrayait tant Ron. Celui-ci était tout pâle. Pâle à en faire peur. Et Hermione l'avait remarqué.

Hermione…

Alors mentir ou non ? Esquiver encore la question ? Non. Ca ne marcherait pas de toutes façons. Elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Au contraire, elle était l'intelligence incarnée. Selon lui, en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher.

Hermione… C'est… c'est de ma faute ce qui t'ait arrivé.

Il avait lâché la bombe. Pas de retour en arrière possible. A partir de ce moment, il pensait que leur amitié était finie. Que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir bousillé deux ans de sa vie.

Mais il se trompait. Encore.

Celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot. Elle le regardait attentivement avec des yeux surpris. Un éclair de compréhension la traversa. Elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas souhaité lui parler. Il devait redouter la question… Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle attendait qu'il se décide à tout lui expliquer.

Ron était déstabilisé. Pas de cris. Pas de mots. Juste ce regard qu'elle lui lançait. Qui demandait juste des explications. Il n'osait plus rien dire. Pourtant il le fallait bien. Il le sentait.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Hermione… Oui, c'est de ma faute…

Il parlait d'une voix très faible, fragile, étouffée et hésitante (Woah, tout ça à la fois ! lol). Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, il se tordait les mains. La crainte s'emparait de lui tout entier, au plus profond de son être.

Pendant… pendant… cette guerre. Je…je… un sort était dirigé vers toi. Tu… tu comprends j'ai juste voulu te protéger… Alors je t'ai poussé pour que le sort ne te touche pas. Mais… mais...

Hermione voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait voulu l'interrompre pour lui dire de se calmer, de respirer, le rassurer. Mais, elle ne le fit pas. Son désir de savoir était plus fort. Elle en avait le droit, non ? Une semaine sans savoir, c'était long, si long… Il fallait donc qu'il continu.

Je n'aurai pas du. Ce… ce sort n'était en fait qu'un sort de paralysie, et… et toi…dans ta chute… ta tête à percuté un rocher… Je t'ai poussé trop… trop fort. J'avais juste, juste voulu te protéger. Mais finalement, c'est moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal. J'ai pris le sort à ta place. Je te voyais inconsciente, avec du sang partout autour… autour de toi… et moi, j'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais pas bouger… Je ne pouvais pas aller auprès de toi. Puis tu as cessé de bouger et je ne pouvais toujours rien faire… Personne ne t'avait vu à par moi. Moi qui t'ai vu t'éteindre. Puis… j'ai été libéré de l'emprise du sort. J'ai accouru vers toi… mais c'était trop tard. Je t'ai amené à Ste Mangouste en transplanant. Et… et… j'ai été trop con. Vraiment trop stupide…

Oui. Oui tu as raison tu as vraiment été idiot Ron.

Ron avait relevé la tête et la regardait. Il avait l'air désespéré. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal… Plus rien ne s'arrangerait jamais…

Oui tu as été stupide d'avoir eu cette réaction… Stupide d'avoir cru que je ne te pardonnerait pas.

Et elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage.

Ron s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Il ne réagit pas. Il avait été surpris. Alors… alors ça voulait dire qu'elle lui pardonnait ? Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle lui aussi commençant à pleurer, mais sans bruit, il ne voulait pas lui montrer son émotion.

Oh Ron ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir cru que je ne pourrai pas comprendre ?

Elle pleurait toutes ces larmes si longtemps retenues. Son corps secoué de sanglots.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes sans rien se dire. Juste enlacés. Rien autour d'eux n'existait. L'émotion était intense. Ron se sentait traversé par toutes sortes de sensations. Il était heureux, confus, honteux d'avoir douté d'elle, ému…

Mais tout a une fin… et ils se séparèrent…


	7. Décidement

**_7-Décidement..._**

Mais tout a une fin… et ils se séparèrent…

---

Même si ils avaient secrètement espéré que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Ron et Hermione avaient les joues rougies (et pour Ron, pas que les joues, les oreilles aussi…). Après s'être séparés, ils étaient restés silencieux.

Ce fut Ron cette fois qui brisa le silence. Par une simple question, qui était généralement prononcée par sa mère :

-Tu veux… tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

-Euh… Non merci.

-…

-…

-Comment es tu arrivé ici ? C'est Harry qui t'a donné l'adresse ?

-Non. C'est Ginny.

Sa petite sœur… quelle maligne celle-ci… Il penserait à la remercier et à s'excuser auprès d'elle, le plus vite possible.

-Ron… si tu as eu cette réaction à l'hôpital, enfin… si tu es parti… Etait ce parce que tu te sentais encore coupable ?

-Oui. Après tout… Par ma faute… tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu mourir.

-…

Hermione avait de nouveau envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Sa détresse la touchait tellement.

Elle ne lui en voulait aucunement. Comment le pourrait elle ?

-Ne pense pas à ça Ron.

-… Tu viens de sortir ?

Il posait des questions simples dont il savait la réponse d'avance.

-Oui.

-… Et… où sont tes valises ?

-Je les ai laissées à l'hôpital. Ensuite, je les prendrai pour retourner chez mes parents. J'ai tellement hâte de les voir…

Ses parents ? Ses parents ? Elle voulait aller chez ses parents ? Elle ne savait donc pas qu'ils étaient morts ? Harry et Ginny ne lui avaient rien dit ?

« C'est eux qui sont lâches »pensa rageusement Ron. Tout lui mettre sur les bras. C'était donc à lui de lui annoncer. La boule dans son ventre se reforma. Le répit avait été de courte durée. Décidément… La chance ne lui avait jamais fait cadeau de sa présence.

Sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il affronter tant d'épreuves ? Il pensa à Hermione. A sa réaction. Pour elle aussi cela allait faire beaucoup à supporter. Mais il devait lui dire maintenant, avant qu'elle rentre dans son ancienne demeure et ne découvre la vérité d'elle même et qu'elle se retrouve toute seule face à cette dure épreuve avec sa peine et sa douleur.IL fallait qu'il lui explique, encore...

-Ils vont être si surpris…

-Hermione…

-Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi…

-Hermione…

-Revoir tout le monde…

-HERMIONE

Pourquoi avait il crié ? La nouvelle n'était déjà pas assez dure sans qu'il en rajoute…

Il se rappelait de son désespoir à la mort de son père, Arthur Weasley.

-Qu'y a-t-il Ron ?

-Je… je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tes… tes… Non. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

-Ronald. Dis le moi ! Arrête d'hésiter autant ! Parle moi enfin ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Tu n'as donc pas encore compris qu'il ne fallait rien cacher à ses… à ses… amis !

Elle s'était levée et fixait Ron avec des yeux montrant son agacement.

-Tes… tes parents sont morts. Tués après la guerre.

Rien. Aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas réagir. Elle fixait un point derrière Ron. Ses yeux étaient vides, bloqués sur ce point. … Hermione s'écroula. Elle s'effondra. (Non, elle ne s'évanoui pas…) Toutes ces forces l'avaient quittés. Elle explosa en sanglots. Ron la regarda puis s'empressa de se lever à son tour et de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle le repoussa violemment et hurla :

-NON ! TU MENS ! PAS EUX ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! RONALD ! RONALD ! NON !!!

Ron ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il l'avait déjà soutenu dans un moment semblable : à la mort de Dumbledore. Elle avait pleuré sur son épaule. Mais là, il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Elle avait refusé ses bras. Mais il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Alors il la força. Il la serra de toutes les forces de son corps. Elle se débattit hurlant sans cesse. Puis se calma petit à petit. Elle finit même par se blottir contre lui. Ron partageait sa peine. Il avait déjà rencontré Mr et Mrs Granger. Il avait été amené à les rencontrer de nombreuses fois à l'hôpital. Il ne leur avait rien révélé sur l'accident de leur fille. Mais Ron était persuadé qu'ils se doutaient que le jeune rouquin y était pour quelque chose dans cette chute. Son attitude avait du leur laisser des indices… C'étaient des gens très chaleureux (Pas autant que les Weasley, mais…)

-Ron… articula la toute petite voix d'Hermione étouffée par les pleurs, Comment ?

Ils étaient dans le monde magique, commença Ron doucement, pour venir de te voir, tu sais ils allaient tout les jours à ton chevet… Mais… il y eu une attaque de Mangemorts. C'était il y a moins d'un an. Ils cherchent à se venger depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Tes parents ont été tués par les mains des Mangemorts.Et…

-Ron… Ron tais toi… Je ne veux plus entendre… J'ai compris…

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Ron la pressa davantage contre lui.

---

_Une heure après…_

_---_

Hermione s'était calmé. Mais elle était restée muette. Les pleurs coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais aucun son ne le montrait. Elle était anéantie, ravagée de l'intérieur.

Ron la regardait. Après qu'elle se soit détachée de lui. Il n'avait rien dit non plus. Ils s'étaient rassis. Hermione en première. Ses forces ne la soutenaient plus. C'était Ron qui l'avait soutenu. Elle sortit de son silence.

-Je… je n'ai plus nulle part où aller maintenant je suis perdue… sans repères. La vie à continuer de tourner alors que j'étais dans le coma et tout a changé…

-Hermione… Viens… Viens, lève-toi. On va chercher tes valises. Tu vas venir chez moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle restait encore silencieuse.

---


	8. Difficultés

**_8-Difficultés_**:

Bonne lecture!!!

---

Hermione… Viens…viens, lève toi. On va chercher tes valises. Tu vas venir chez moi.

Hermione ne répondait pas. Elle restait encore silencieuse.

---

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Hermione n'avait ni approuvé, ni refusé la proposition (alléchante...lol) de Ron. Elle le suivait mais ne semblait rien comprendre, en apparence tout du moins.

Elle s'était « déconnectée » de la réalité.

Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui sur un coup de tête. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ces dernières paroles, mais il avait peur au fond de lui.

Peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots pour apaiser ses souffrances.

Peur d'être incompétent.

Peur de ne pas être assez habile pour s'occuper d'elle.

Car il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il se trouvait tellement idiot…

Il l'avait tenu par le bras tout au long du trajet. Il avait craint qu'elle ne s'écroule encore sous le poids de cette atroce nouvelle qu'il avait été contraint de lui annoncer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte 555. Hermione se retira de l'emprise de Ron et ouvrit elle-même la porte de son « ancienne » chambre. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci et Ron la suivit, dépité.

La jeune Elizabeth Dinone se trouvait encore dans la pièce, allongée sur son lit.

Elle accueillit la venue d'Hermione avec un sourire mais le perdit bien vite lorsqu'elle vit le visage désespéré qu'affichait celle ci.

Bonjour Elizabeth, la salua Ron, qui avait pris l'habitude de la voir, puis petit à petit de lui parler lorsqu'il rendait visite à Hermione.

Bonjour !

Hermione ne faisaient pas attention à eux et se contentait d'ouvrir le placard, qui lui était réservé. Et elle prit ses valises machinalement.

Elizabeth s'inquiétait secrètement pour elle. Au réveil d'Hermione, la jeune fille et elle étaient devenues amies. Et la voir ainsi, dans cet état… alors qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, elle était partie de cette même chambre, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres, lui promettant de revenir la voir tout à l'heure en allant chercher ses affaires…

Hermione sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans un regard pour Elizabeth, attristée.

Ron lui était resté dans la pièce, indécis. Ne sachant si il devait rassuré la jeune patiente, car il avait remarqué son inquiétude, ou suivre Hermione. Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Et après un bref au revoir à l'attention de la jeune fille, il se précipita vers sa meilleure amie.

Il tenta de lui prendre ses lourds bagages des mains mais elle repoussa son aide, toujours sans l'aide de paroles.

« Comment allait il faire pour lui rendre le sourire ? » Cela semblait si difficile…

Ils marchaient en silence. Hermione pensant à ses parents perdus. Ron, à des moyens pour sortir Hermione de son mutisme et essayer de la rendre heureuse, comme avant. Il n'en trouvait malheureusement pas.

Et, arrivés de nouveau chez Ron, Hermione posa ses valises dans l'entrée et se tourna vers le jeune homme, désorienté :

Où est ce que je m'installe ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton sans vie.

Euh… chercha Ron, surpris de réentendre le son de sa voix et qui ne s'était pas encore posé la question.

Son appartement était minuscule… Uns cuisine, un petit salon, une salle de bain, une chambre et c'était tout (Et les toilettes bien sûr… mais est ce vraiment uune pièce ???). Pas de chambre d'ami.

Tu… tu vas prendre ma chambre. Je m'installerai dans le salon.

…

Il prit ses valises et les posa dans sa chambre. Une fois, revenu, il trouva Hermione sur le canapé. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Ron s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva soudainement la tête et lui cria :

EMMENE MOI CHEZ HARRY !!! JE VEUX LE VOIR ! JE…

POUF !

Et comme si quelqu'un quelque part avait entendu les paroles d'Hermione, Harry Potter, le concerné, fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Il souriait, content de trouver Hermione chez Ron.

Ahhh… et ben voilà !!! Je vous trouve ! Je suis venu il y a un quart d'heure, il n'y avait personne. Je me doutais bien que Hermione serait chez…

Il s'interrompit brutalement et voyant les regards noirs de Ron et Hermione posés sur lui.

Hermione se leva et fonça sur Harry et le barda de coups sur le torse en hurlant :

POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !!! TU ES MONSTREUX !!! TU VENAIS ME VOIR TOUT LES JOURS ET TU NE M'EN AS MÊME PAS PARLE !!!

Elle le ruait de coups en hurlant sans cesse.

Harry n'essayait même pas de l'en empêcher ou de la retenir. Il l'avait mérité. Il avait mérité les coups qu'elle lui portait. Il avait honte. Honte de s'être défilé. Honte de n'avoir pas trouver la force de lui raconter.

Il ne lui avait rien dit car il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Hermione, car il savait ce qu'était la perte d'un être cher et ne voulait pas lui faire ressentir cette douleur.

Il ne voulait pas déjà lui faire reperdre son sourire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps… Alors avec Ginny, ils avaient décidé de ne rien lui dire. D'attendre.

Il avait été égoïste.

Hermione le tapait toujours en répétant :

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI HARRY? Pourquoi ? Pour…

Elle fondit en larmes, en cognant de moins en moins fort sur lui. Harry la prit dans ses bras la serrant très fort. Elle accepta son étreinte.

Elle pleurait toujours et le serra elle aussi dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort. Le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin… Elle avait besoin de ses amis…

Excuse moi Hermione… Excuse moi, dit Harry, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, Je suis désolé… Pardonne moi… Je n'aurais pas du… je n'aurais pas du te dissimuler la réalité. C'est juste que… c'est juste que… tu venais juste de te réveiller… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas…

Elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, le stoppant dans ses paroles et en lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait compris…

Ron, reprit Harry, Toi aussi… excuse moi. Je t'ai tout mis sur les épaules… et…

Ron lui fit un mouvement de la tête, l'air de dire : « C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour moi ».

Harry, touché, resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

Ron, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit sentiment de jalousie envers Harry… (ÔÔ) qu'il ne montrait, évidemment, absolument pas… Ce n'était pas le moment…

Hermione se détacha d'Harry, essuyant ses dernières larmes qui avait fini pas s'arrêter de couler, elle avait déjà pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps durant cette journée éprouvante.

Et s'adressa d'une voix fragile et étouffée aux garçons :

Je vais… je vais aller me reposer. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Harry :

- Au revoir...

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Où celui-ci l'avait installé. Et ne se retourna pas. Laissant les deux garçons (Que dis-je…des hommes maintenant !) seuls, n'osant se regarder dans les yeux…

---

Reviews pllleaaaaaaasssseee...


	9. Réconfort

**_9-Réconfort_**:

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Où celui-ci l'avait installé. Et ne se retourna pas.

Laissant les deux hommes, seuls, n'osant se regarder dans les yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry se décide à parler :

- Ron… Excuse moi.

- Ouais. C'est bon.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

- C'est bon je te dis.

- …

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Elles ne respiraient pas la sincérité. Et effectivement, les reproches ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps…

- Mais Harry ! A quoi vous pensiez toi et Ginny ? Tu croyais que ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour moi d'avoir à lui avouer la vérité sur son accident sans qu'en plus je n'aie à lui annoncer que ses parents étaient morts et qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais ?

- Tu lui as dis ?

- Quoi ? s'énerva Ron, qui savait très bien de quoi Harry voulait lui parler.

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais poussé ?

- …………. Oui…

- alors ? demanda Harry qui se doutait de la réaction qu'avait adopté Hermione…

- Elle m'a pardonné.

Harry réprima un « je te l'avais dit » et accueilli les paroles de Ron avec un sourire. Qu'il perdit bien vite.

- Mais…

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, qui était récemment devenue celle d'Hermione.

- Eh Harry tu vas où ?

- Je vais parler à Hermione, lui proposer de s'installer chez moi et…

- Pas la peine. Elle reste ici, dit Ron qui avait (étrangement) rougi.

- Mais tu n'as pas la place…

- Si, si… je lui ai laissé ma chambre.

- …

Harry n'insista pas. Il venait de comprendre : Ron ne voulait pas qu'Hermione parte, il voulait la garder à ses côtés…

L'appartement d'Harry lui était grand, même trop grand. Il s'y sentait seul parfois…

Il attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience le jour où Ginny pourrait enfin emménager chez lui. Jusque là, cette dernière avait toujours refuser sa proposition, de peur de laisser sa mère seule au Terrier. Il avait compris.

Ron le tira de ses réflexions.

- Bon, je…

- Je vais y aller, le coupa Harry qui s'était tourné, prêt à transplaner. Bonsoir Ron.

- Bonsoir Harry… et attends…

POUF

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Ron pesta dans sa barbe. Il voulait seulement lui dire d'embrasser sa sœur pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine, en soupirant, pour se faire à manger. Mais il s'arrêta dans le couloir et fixa avec des yeux attristés la porte de la chambre dans laquelle était entrée Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Voulait elle manger ? Devait il lui demander ? Non. Il ne fallait pas la déranger. De toutes façons il se doutait que la faim devait lui manquer désormais.

D'ailleurs, à lui aussi (chose rare chez Ronald Weasley qui est d'ordinaire un goinfre…)

Pourquoi Harry était parti si vite… Il avait en ce moment tellement besoin de parler…

Mais voulu t il vraiment parler à Harry ? Ou voulait il lui parler… à ELLE ?

Et que faire maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait il que la vie soit si compliqué ? Et pourquoi lui Ronald Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Merde !!!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour tenter de calmer son esprit torturé.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour éprouvant pour lui. Pour lui ? Seulement pour lui ? « Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça, pour Hermione c'est tellement pire »pensa-t-il.

Il s'approcha du seul placard de son salon et en sortit des couvertures et un oreiller (Je sais que d'habitude c'est dans une chambre qu'on met ça mais bon…). Et il commença installer son « lit » pour la nuit.

L'hiver arrivait et avec lui, la nuit, qui tombait de plus en plus vite.

Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant…, se murmura Ron pour lui-même, se serait tellement plus simple…

Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis décida de, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, se coucher. Tout habillé, son pyjama était resté dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait pas aller la récupérer…

Il se glissa entre les draps et attendit le sommeil… qui ne venait malheureusement pas. Trop de pensées occupaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas fermé l'œil…

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre tout à côté…_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était trempée de sueur. Elle tremblait. Des larmes inondaient ses joues sans qu'elle sans rende compte. Elle était paniquée.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Affreux. Ses parents. Elle avait vu ses parents. Elle s'était imaginée l'attaque qui les avait tués. Elle avait vu les Mangemorts leur ôté la vie. Il y avait du sang partout autour d'eux. Elle était là et ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Et… et…

Puis elle s'était réveillée.

Elle se sentait mal, très mal, désormais. Elle se leva, encore toute tremblante et avança d'un pas fébrile vers la porte.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami, elle avait trop peur pour rester seule. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'avança à tâtons vers le canapé. Où se trouvait Ron. Elle ne distinguait que ses formes. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Hésitant à le réveiller. Mais l'angoisse qui la submergeait était trop forte et elle la poussa à le sortir du sommeil. Elle le secoua légèrement. Comme une enfant qui réveille ses parents après un mauvais rêve.

Réveiller Ronald Weasley n'était d'ordinaire pas une mince affaire. Et celui qui le dérangeait, s'exposait à de terribles remontrances.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés sur une Hermione terrorisée.

Celle-ci murmura avec peine :

- Ron… Ron… je t'en prie prends… prends moi dans tes bras.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il ouvrit sa couverture et lui fit une place. Il lui murmura sur un ton apaisant :

- Viens…

- …

Elle se releva et accepta la place qu'il lui avait réservée. Il la prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait demandé. Lui aussi était rassuré de la sentir contre lui. Elle laissait enfin libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

N'oubliez po les...REVIEWS!!!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	10. Surprise!

**_10- Surprise!!!_** :

Elle laissait enfin libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait veillé tard. Préférant lutter contre le sommeil pour la regarder dormir, à ses côtés.  
Il se tourna : elle n'était plus là.  
Elle s'était déjà levée. Il soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle reste encore un peu…  
Neuf heures et demie.  
Il se leva donc à son tour. L'appartement était silencieux. Aucun bruit ne provenait de sa chambre, récemment devenue celle d'Hermione.  
Seul son ventre interrompait ce silence. Il était affamé…  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine se reposant la même question que la veille :  
Fallait-il la déranger ?  
Il soupira de nouveau. Décidément cette situation était vraiment trop compliquée pour lui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi désormais. Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie de la chambre. Toujours le même silence oppressant. De temps en temps, Ron avait entendu quelques sanglots, ça lui faisait terriblement mal de l'entendre pleurer et de ne pas pouvoir la consoler… Il n'aimait pas la savoir triste…  
Son cœur se déchirait à chacun de ses pleurs audibles…

POUF !

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers le bruit.  
- Bonjour Ron  
- Salut Harry…  
- Où est Hermione ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Et tourna juste la tête en direction de la chambre. Harry comprit…  
- Je vais aller la voir, reprit celui-ci.  
- Non…non… ne… ne la dérange pas….  
- Si je pense, je pense que c'est nécessaire… Hermione…je…je pense qu'elle a besoin de soutient. On doit l'aider à remonter la pente… je sais que c'est dur, je le sais mieux que personne d'autre mais… il na faut pas la laisser se détruire en s'isolant de ceux qu'elle aime. Car c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire…  
- C'est trop tôt…  
- Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour réapprendre à vivre… j'aurais voulu…j'aurais eu besoin que l'on me sorte de mon angoisse, de mon désespoir… moi, que l'on me pousse à me sortir de la tristesse...  
La maturité des paroles du « survivant » toucha profondément Ron.  
C'est vrai que celui-ci avait vécu des choses tellement dures dans sa vie, on ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, dès son plus jeune âge…  
- Bon d'accord… va… vas-y…  
Harry, se dirigea donc vers la porte de la chambre, Ron ne le suivit pas. Le jeune Potter avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir repensé et reparlé de ses périodes tristes de sa vie…  
Il frappa, une fois, deux fois… (Et comme jamais deux sans trois…), trois fois.  
Aucune réponse. Il entrouvrit la porte. Hermione était là. A la fenêtre, elle semblait regarder le ciel…  
- Hermione…, lui dit-il d'une voix très douce.  
Aucune réponse.  
- Hermione… répéta-t-il tout aussi calmement.  
Toujours rien. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Arrivé à ses côtés, il recommença :  
- Hermio…  
Elle lui sauta au cou, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.  
- Harry… Je ne peux pas… je ne pas vivre sans eux…  
- Si Hermione… tu y arriveras, tu y arriveras car ils le souhaitaient. Tes parents auraient voulu que ta vie soit belle, longue, heureuse et tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu ne le peux pas car tu dois surmonter ta peine pour nous. Nous, nous avons besoin de toi.  
- Oh Harry…  
- Allez viens…  
- Non, non je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas…je veux rester seu…  
- Non… Surtout pas. Tu ne dois surtout pas rester cloîtrée ici, toute seule, à broyer du noir.  
Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la solution.  
Il avait adopté un ton dur, qui se voulait le plus sérieux et le plus convaincant possible.  
Elle se remit à pleurer.  
- Allez viens, répéta-t-il… Tout le monde t'attend… Et puis… Une surprise t'attend…  
- …  
La jeune fille ne voulait d'aucune surprise… Elle voulait juste qu'on lui rende ses parents… Et c'est tout.  
Elle le suivit donc à contrecœur. Il la tenait par les épaules.  
En entendant des pas, Ron releva la tête. Un bref sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait accepté de venir.

POUF !

Ginny arriva elle aussi. Au même endroit qu'Harry tout à l'heure. Ce dernier reprit la parole :  
- Bon la voici ta surprise Hermione !  
- Ginny ?! demanda Ron peu convaincu et surpris.  
- Mais non idiot ! lui répondit sa sœur, d'un air accablé par la bêtise de son frère.  
Ses mains cachées jusque là derrière elle montrèrent enfin ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.  
Une adorable petite boule de poil orange du nom de…  
- Pattenrond !!! S'écria Hermione qui fonça et prit le petit chat des mains de Ginny, visiblement heureuse d'avoir pu rendre le sourire, au moins pour un instant à sa meilleure amie.  
Harry lui aussi affichait un air réjoui. Il était lui aussi heureux de voir que sa meilleure amie avait apprécié sa « surprise ».  
Par contre, Ron, lui n'était visiblement pas du même avis. Il affichait une tête horrifiée. Pensant pour lui-même « Oh non, pas ça !!! ». Il lança un regard noir à sa sœur et à Harry.  
Quelle idée stupide ils avaient eu ces deux là…  
- Miaou…miaula Pattenrond, ravi d'avoir retrouvé les tendres caresses de sa maîtresse.  
- Oh mon petit Pattenrond lui murmura celle-ci, Je suis tellement contente de te revoir…Merci Harry…Ginny.  
Elle sera cette dernière dans ses bras.  
- Oh Hermione… je suis tellement désolée…  
- Chut… lui fit Hermione  
Pattenrond serré entre les deux jeunes femmes, et visiblement comblé, regardait méchamment Ron. Ah ce dernier… il s'en serait bien passé…  
L'avis cette fois-ci était partagé entre les deux roux.  
Ron avait l'air dégoûté. Il le détestait ce chat, qui avait été l'origine de l'une des nombreuses disputes de lui et Hermione en troisième année à Poudlard…  
Hermione se retira des bras de Ginny et essuya du revers de la main quelques larmes qui n'avaient pues s'empêcher de couler. Renifla puis lui demanda :  
- Tu t'en es occupée pendant tout ce temps ?  
- Oh oui… Enfin tu sais il était au Terrier alors Maman s'en est occupée aussi…  
- Merci…  
- Mais enfin c'est rien…la rassura Ginny d'une voix émue, je te l'ai ramené, je pense qu'il avait hâte de te voir…elle termina sa phrase avec un petit rire qui fit lui-même sourire Hermione.  
Ron s'inquiéta :  
- Et euh… Bien mais maintenant… cette best…euh…Pattenrond va où ?  
- Ben… chez toi mon cher frère…  
Si les yeux de Ron avaient été des baguettes alors celles-ci auraient jeté des millions de sorts funestes à sa sœur.  
Mais il ne dit rien et garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de blesser Hermione. Si la venue de ce chat débile pouvait lui redonner un peu de joie, alors il l'accepterait, difficilement certes, mais il l'accepterait. Il serra les dents, et prit sur lui.  
Le regard d'Hermione sur lui finit de le convaincre et il lâcha :  
- Bon, d'accord…  
- De toute façon, frérot, tu n'avais pas le choix…  
- …  
Hermione savait parfaitement que Ron détestait son chat. Il l'avait toujours détesté ce n'était pas nouveau… Elle réalisait donc qu'accepter Pattenrond chez lui, lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle en était consciente. Et elle l'en remerciait donc secrètement d'avoir cédé.  
Le concerné, Pattenrond, descendit des bras de sa maîtresse et miaula de nouveau, histoire de bien rappeler sa présence à un Ron, visiblement énervé…  
La surprise n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Reviews siouplait!!! Pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas...


	11. La demande

**_11-La demande_**:

Bonne lecture et REVIEWSSSSSSSS pleassse!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La surprise n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peu après l'arrivée de Pattenrond, Ginny et Harry étaient vite repartis, tout fiers de leur « surprise », prétextant un repas avec Remus et Tonks qui étaient à présent ensemble, heureux et qui attendaient même une petite fille…

Et Hermione, elle, retourna s'isoler avec son chat dans la chambre… Ron n'avait pas suivit les conseils de Harry et l'avait laissée tranquille, sans rien dire…

La soirée s'était donc terminée ainsi…

Semblable à celle de la veille : Hermione n'avait toujours pas mangé, Ron s'était couché tôt, (toujours habillé ) sans réussir à trouver le sommeil…

Ron ouvrit ses yeux, encore lourds de fatigue, et se leva sans faire d'histoires… Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, comme chaque matin depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici…

Mais il stoppa ses gestes… Non, ce matin, il ne mangerait pas sans Hermione. Il fallait qu'ELLE, elle mange. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait rien avalé… Et cela commençait à inquiéter Ron sérieusement… Harry avait raison : elle se laissait aller et il devait empêcher ça…

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la chambre de cette dernière. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa, lentement. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'était donc pas verrouillée… Sans bruit, il se rendit à ses côtés. Elle dormait encore… Paisiblement. Elle était si belle… Il avait pourtant l'impression que cette scène était semblable à celle de l'hôpital… Où elle était encore dans ce coma interminable… Il prit soudainement peur et si c'était vrai ? Si elle était repartie dans le monde de l'inconscience ?

- Hermione ? Hermione ? Réveille toi si il te plaît !!!

La jeune fille se réveilla et se redressa brusquement. Affolée. Etouffant à peine un cri.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pfffff… Il lui avait fait peur… Il se trouvait soudainement idiot, vraiment idiot… pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Il l'avait effrayée… Il la rassura tout de suite :

- Rien… rien ne… ne t'inquiètes pas…

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, comme soulagée d'un poids. Elle avait pensé qu'il était encore arrivé un drame… Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le surmonter…

Ron, lui, semblait perturbé : Que fallait-il lui dire maintenant ? Il faudrait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction et que répondrait-il ?… Et effectivement la question ne se fit pas attendre :

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée alors Ron ?

- … euh… le… le petit déjeuner est prêt et j'aimerais que tu viennes… Voilà…

Dès qu'il eu débité ceci d'une traite, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, rouge de honte.

- Débile…débile…débile…

Alors là, comme il le répétait incessamment, il se trouvait débile…vraiment débile et la raison absurde qu'il avait donnée l'était encore plus…

Il s'en voulait énormément…Pourtant il avait quand même été soulagé de voir qu'elle avait pu se réveiller…

La jeune femme, elle, était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale… Encore sous le choc de ce réveil brutal… Cherchant des réponses à l'attitude de Ron…Pour le moins surprenante…

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, encore effrayé par la peur qu'elle avait eue…

Elle se leva, et s'empressa de se préparer pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine comme il l'avait demandé…

Le rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner… le rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner… il n'avait pas pu trouver plus stupide, non ? Il soupira bruyamment. Il se trouvait encore adossé derrière la porte. Puis, il réalisa que le petit déjeuner en question n'était même pas prêt. Il se releva pour aller le préparer à la va-vite…

Mais ce qu'il y vit le fit fulminer de rage : Tout ce qu'il avait sortit pour manger : à savoir pain, gâteaux, sucreries et compagnie, avait été engloutit par un monstre à quatre pattes, encore sur les lieux du crime et prit la main encore dans le sac.

- Saleté de chat à la con !!! Hurla Ron, les poings serrés prêt à frapper.

Il prit le chat d'une manière qu'on pouvait qualifier de tous les adjectifs sauf délicate, qui lui cracha contre cet abruti qui gâchait son festin et qui lui faisait mal. Et Ron s'apprêtait à le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce quand Hermione arriva à la cuisine pour empêcher le « meurtre » :

- Ron ! Lâche Pattenrond tout de suite ! Pose le ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment la période pour persécuter MON chat ?!!!

- Mais Hermione c'est…

Voyant les yeux déjà brillants de la jeune femme. Il relâcha ce chat. Promettant de se venger bientôt, très bientôt… Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Excuse moi… Je suis désolé… C'est juste que ce… que Pattenrond a dévoré ce que j'avais préparé, alors…

Le coupable lui se réfugia dans les bras de sa maîtresse en ronronnant. Mais celle-ci le lâcha. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'appétit…

- Mais il FAUT que tu manges…

- Non.

- Hermione, reprit Ron sur un ton sévère, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de prendre, tu attends quoi au juste ? Tu veux arrêter de t'alimenter c'est ça ? Et ça changera quoi ? Tes parents sont morts ! Et tu n'y peux rien ! Tu veux les rejoindre c'est ça ?

- …Tu… tu es dur…Ron… tu sais…

Et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Ron se frappa mentalement. Il accumulait les erreurs. Alors qu'elle allait se réfugier dans la chambre dont la porte était encore grande ouverte.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé, je suis encore désolé… C'est juste que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… Je veux… je veux que tu ailles mieux…

Hermione se détacha et essuya ses larmes qui coulaient ces temps-ci trop souvent à son goût, et dit à Ron :

- En parlant de… de mes parents.., le jeune homme se raidit, j'aimerais… je dois…me rendre chez moi et… et… me rendre à l'endroit où ils ont été enterrés… C'est possible ? dit-elle d'une voix cassée par la tristesse.

Ron acquiesça vivement de la tête. Si c'était réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait alors ils iraient… Même si Ron pensait que c'était trop tôt… il pensait toujours que c'était trop tôt de toute façon…

Hermione y avait longuement réfléchit, et elle pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour commencer son deuil…

Elle savait que ce serait dur… mais il le fallait…il le fallait… Il lui fallait affronter cette épreuve et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	12. Journée douloureuse

**_12- Journée douloureuse_** :

Elle savait que ce serait dur…mais il le fallait…il le fallait…Il lui fallait affronter cette épreuve et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle consentit à manger au moins un biscuit pour rassurer Ron, même si elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie…Manger l'écœurait…

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, Ron était loin d'être rassuré pour autant… Au contraire…Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans son ventre en pensant à la dure journée qu'ils auraient tous les deux à affronter aujourd'hui… Il détestait voir Hermione pleurer. Et à son avis, elle ne cesserait de le faire durant cette épreuve…Et c'était bien normal… Trop d'émotions allaient encore ressurgir…

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux, depuis qu'elle avait formulé sa demande… Que dire dans des moments pareils ? Les mots manquent…

Puis au bout d'un moment Hermione se leva et demanda d'une voix étouffée :

- On peut y aller ?

Ron se leva donc à son tour et lui répondit simplement :

- Oui…

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui prit la main. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Visiblement, elle pensait qu'ils allaient transplaner… Pourtant lui n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplané… Depuis qu'Hermione était tombée dans le coma en fait… Deux ans… Mais il ne lui dit rien. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, l'approcha un peu plus de lui, et se concentra sur les trois D : Destination, Détermination et Décision. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez Hermione, il y était allé avec Harry pour récupérer des affaires pour l'hôpital, mais il avait tellement peur de rater… Cela faisait si tellement longtemps…

POUF…

Hermione avait les yeux fermés, cette sensation, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie…

- On est arrivé…, lui murmura doucement Ron, angoissé, mais qui était malgré tout rassuré d'avoir quand même réussi à transplaner…

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir et ce qu'elle allait ressentir…

Ils avaient directement atterris à l'intérieur de la maison…

A la vue de sa demeure d'enfance, Hermione sentit déjà ses yeux lui piquer.

Tous les meubles et objets étaient recouverts de draps blancs. La vie avait quittée la maison…

Cela se ressentait…

Pourtant, tant de souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés lui revenaient en mémoire …

_Elle se revoyait, enfant, assise sur ce canapé, en train de dévorer un livre comme elle aimait tant le faire, dès le plus jeune âge…_

_Elle se revoyait, en train de courir à travers toute la maison son père à ses trousses, la menaçant des plus terribles chatouilles qu'elle ait jamais connues, elle riait très fortement en criant « Arrête, arrête papa !!! » et sa mère qui leur disait « arrêtez tous les deux » mais affichant sur son visage un air amusé…_

_Elle se revoyait, le jour où on lui avait annoncé son admission à Poudlard, où elle avait hurlé de joie et sautillé en serrant très fort ses parents dans ses bras qui eux avaient l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque, aussi étonnés qu'on puisse l'être…_

_Elle se revoyait, à tous ses anniversaires, où on lui offrait des tonnes de livres et où elle en était heureuse aux larmes…_

_Mais elle se rappelait aussi de tous ces moments de solitude, quand ses parents étaient trop occupés pour jouer avec elle, ces moments où elle aurait tant aimés avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère…_

_Elle se rappelait des bons moments comme des mauvais…_

_Tant de souvenirs… Tant de souvenirs qu'elle garderait précieusement dans sa mémoire mais qui ne lui suffisaient pas… Elle aurait tellement aimé en construire encore avec eux… Avec son papa et sa maman…_

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle essayait de les retenir, se répétant de ne pas pleurer, de rester forte, elle en avait assez de pleurer…

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ron la regardait fixement, inquiet, il s'imaginait la peine qu'elle devait ressentir, mais il était encore sûrement très loin du compte… Il avait attendu les crises de larmes qui ne venaient pas.

Elle avait laissé ses yeux scruter le salon dans lequel ils avaient transplanés. Elle semblait plantée ici et ne plus jamais pouvoir se décrocher de ce sol. Ron s'approcha d'elle voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais elle lui répondit :

- Non, non… je ne veux pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, laisse moi si il te plaît…

Puis, elle se rendit dans toutes les pièces de sa maison en prenant quelques affaires au passage. Chaque pièce renfermait un secret, des souvenirs, chargée d'émotions…

Elle soulevait parfois les draps pour toucher une dernière fois les meubles qui, par le manque de nettoyage, étaient très poussiéreux…

Ron la suivait, il guettait ses réactions, tendu…

Hermione s'arrêta devant sa chambre. C'était la pièce qu'elle redoutait le plus… Elle se répétait de ne pas pleurer, de ne surtout pas pleurer, pas maintenant…

Elle prit son souffle et pénétra dans la pièce qui avait accueillie ses sommeils, ses peurs, ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses lectures, ses pleurs… sa vie…

Les larmes réclamèrent encore le droit de couler, qu'elle leur refusa. Rester impassible. Rester impassible. Elle s'assit sur son lit, non recouvert, et laissa se yeux humides vagabonder dans la pièce. Ses peluches d'enfant étaient encore là. Elle en prit une dans ses bras sous l'œil de Ron. Et fit le point. Elle tremblait un peu. Non pas de froid, même si l'air ici était glacial dû à l'absence de chauffage, mais d'émotions, de trop d'émotions.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ron qui était resté à l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui dit :

- On peut s'en aller…

Ron était surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il osait à peine lui demander si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait prendre ici. Elle avait l'air décidé, alors il n'ajouta rien de plus. Le plus dur restait encore à affronter : le cimetière…

Ron pris sa main dans la sienne et passa son autre bras autour d'elle. Il la sentait frissonner sous ses mains. Il se concentra. Et…

POUF

Cette fois ci, Hermione n'avait pas fermé les yeux pour ne surtout pas avoir le temps de réfléchir…

Dès que Ron ouvrit les yeux, elle le questionna sur l'endroit :

- Ron… Où… Où sommes nous ? Quel est le nom de ce cimetière ?

- Hock's Cemetery…

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle connaissait Hock's Cemetery… Sa grand-mère y était enterrée… Elle en avait entendu parler par ses parents mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Penser que désormais ses parents avaient rejoint sa grand-mère défunte lui faisait mal…

Elle se dirigea dans une des allées mais Ron la retient :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui, Ronald.

- Alors, c'est par là.

Il lui lâcha le bras et la dirigea vers une des allées de gauche… De voir qu'il en savait plus qu'elle la peinait… Elle aurait dû savoir…Elle aurait dû assister à leur enterrement… Elle aurait dû… ne jamais tomber dans le coma…

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, des pensées qui l'empêchaient de formuler ses véritables craintes…

Ron qui était passé devant elle pour la guider se stoppa devant une tombe. Elle ne le vit pas s'arrêter et elle lui rentra dedans. Dans d'autres circonstances, comme par exemple à Poudlard où ils se chamaillaient pour un rien, elle lui aurait lancé : « Tu ne peux donc pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ! » auquel il aurait répondu : « T'as qu'à regarder où tu mets les pieds et à faire attention !!! », mais le moment n'était vraiment pas propice à des disputes de gamins…

Alors elle ne dit rien et tourna le regard vers la tombe devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Celle de ses parents. Evidemment. Son regard croisa les deux photos qui représentaient pour l'une le portrait souriant de sa mère, et l'autre celui de son père, et les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, cette fois ci, elle ne voulait ni pouvait les retenir. Elle s'agenouilla en pleurant de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop dur, trop dur… Elle devait accepter l'idée qu'ils étaient morts, elle en avait la preuve, pour de bon… Non, pas qu'elle ne croyait pas Ron et Harry, mais son subconscient refusait toujours de le croire, jusqu'à maintenant. C'était difficile. Elle ne cessait de répéter : Non, non, non, non…

Puis, elle s'effondra sur la pierre en frappant de ses petits poings : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée ? Il ne fallait pas me laisser… » Même si elle savait très bien que ses parents ne l'avait pas abandonnée de leur plein gré… Elle en hurlait presque, elle était démolie et avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières de protection contre la douleur, qu'elle s'était imposée tout à l'heure.

Ron s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle, et elle ouvrit ses bras vers lui. Il répondit une fois de plus à sa demande et la serra très fort contre lui. Il savait ce que cela pouvait représenter pour elle. Voir la tombe de ses parents pour la première fois, était douloureux pour elle. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait raté les dernières heures de leur vie… Il resserra son étreinte. Il sentait les larmes transpercer son manteau. Elle pleurait abondamment. Lui, il lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes : « Pleure, ça fait du bien… Ne te retiens pas… Tout ira mieux maintenant… »

Elle redressa la tête vers lui et le supplia en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, toi ? Hein ? Promets le moi ! Ron ! Dis moi que tu ne partiras pas, que tu resteras près de moi ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois ! Promets le moi !!!

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dit :

- Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je te le jure…

Elle remit sa tête contre son torse, comme soulagée… Cette promesse allégeait un peu la profonde tristesse qu'elle ressentait…

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, oubliant le temps et le monde qui les entouraient, juste ensemble dans la peine…

Puis, finalement Ron demanda à Hermione, d'une voix reflétant une infinie douceur :

- On s'en va ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle posa simplement sa main sur la pierre comme pour promettre qu'elle reviendrait, puis la mis sur l'épaule de Ron, qui pris ce geste pour un « oui » à sa réponse et donc transplana sans plus tarder…

POUF

Cette journée avait été douloureuse et éprouvante pour Ron, mais aussi, et surtout pour Hermione…

…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Reviews please!!!


	13. Près d'elle

Cette journée avait été douloureuse et éprouvante pour Ron, mais aussi, et surtout pour Hermione…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

POUF

Ils étaient de retour. De retour chez lui. Dépités. Vidés. Ron serrait toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher. Des larmes ruisselaient encore le long de ses joues rougies. Il la garda donc encore un peu dans ses bras.

Puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna de lui et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, situé à côté de leur point d'arrivée. Puis, il l'imita.

Le silence pointa encore le bout de son nez entre les deux jeunes gens. Ron décida de le rompre se souvenant des paroles d'Harry :

- Tu veux… tu veux en parler ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Ok…Tu veux… que je te laisse tranquille avec ça ?

Cette fois-ci, elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire et maudissait secrètement Harry et « sa philosophie à deux balles ». Il ne lui demanda donc rien de plus à ce sujet. Il ne fallait rien dire. Rien ajouter et la laisser réfléchir…

Quand irait-elle enfin mieux ? Il lui faudrait du temps… C'était certain…

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense, constatant que l'émotion avait épuisé la jeune fille, puisqu'elle avait l'air de s'endormir, il se leva, la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Elle n'y fit pas d'objection. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et elle détacha ses bras de la nuque du jeune homme. Lui-même, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et la regarda. Elle était belle malgré les larmes, les cheveux ébouriffés et un nez dégoulinant… Elle était si…si… Il se reprit. Non. Non… Il ne devait pas avoir des pensées pareilles sur sa meilleure amie, récemment retrouvée… Il ne devait pas…

Elle leva son regard vers lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Ron avait eu raison, elle était exténuée…Trop d'émotions pour la journée… Ses yeux commençaient déjà à s'alourdir malgré elle…

Le jeune Weasley le remarqua et se leva pour la laisser dormir. Mais elle le rattrapa par le bras et murmura avec une voix toute fébrile :

- Reste un peu… je t'en prie… reste avec moi ce soir…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, rougissant un peu de l'audace qu'elle avait eu de demander ceci à Ronald Weasley…

Le jeune homme sentit lui aussi son visage se chauffer, mais il lutta contre la gêne qui le possédait et fit le tour du lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

Il était tendu, très tendu et troublé à la fois.

Son esprit était torturé de questions et de gêne…

Comment avait-elle pût lui demander ça à lui… à lui ?...

Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort. Parfaitement même… Mais elle avait eu tord de demander à LUI de rester avec elle dans un LIT… Elle avait eu tord mais elle n'en savait rien. Non… après tout…c'est lui qui avait eu tord d'accepter…

Il avait été bête de faire ça… Parce que…parce que… Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander… Et si il ne se contrôlait plus maintenant…

Oui…La plus grande peur de Ronald Weasley, c'était les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa meilleure amie…

Il avait peur de les comprendre. Et ne pouvait pas les accepter. Il ne devait pas.

Il avait trop souvent des pensées sur elle qui allaient trop loin…parfois beaucoup trop loin…et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler…des…des… fantasmes.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir des idées pareilles, pensant qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais ne pouvait pas les arrêter…

Alors être près d'elle comme ça… Déjà, la serrer dans ses bras représentait beaucoup pour lui…alors là…

« Stop. Fin. On arrête de réfléchir. » Murmura une voix au fond de lui.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait les yeux fermés… Peut-être était elle endormie ???

Il n'en savait rien. Et il la regardait. Toujours. Sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Comme hypnotisé. Sans pouvoir se ressaisir, comme il l'aurait souhaité pourtant…

Puis les minutes passèrent. Les heures passèrent. Et il ne remarquait rien, fixé sur la jeune femme.

Mais à force de temps… Le sommeil le prit dans ses filets sans crier gare. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit à son tour. A côté d'elle...

…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et demain alors…

Faudra attendre la suite…

Reviews please!!!


	14. Ce sourire sur tes lèvres

Kikou tout le monde!!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'étais partie en Grèce, puis à mon retour, j'ai voulu prendre de l'avance dans mes fics... Voilu pour l'explication!!!) Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira!!! Bonne lecture!!Grossss Bizzzzzzzzz!!N'oubliez pas les reviews!!!

PS:Pour ceux qui seraient interréssés, j'ai écrit quelques histoires à la salle sur demande, sous le pseudo de Kalia, et que je n'ais pas posté sur ce site!!! Alors venez voir et laissez moi des reviews si celà vous plaît...)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**14- Ce sourire sur tes lèvres...**

Mais à force de temps… Le sommeil le prit dans ses filets sans crier gare. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit à son tour. Paisiblement. A côté d'elle...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est la luminosité de la pièce qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, encore lourds de sommeil et d'avoir veillé tard. Trop tard…

Dans son lit et tourné du côté de sa bonne vieille armoire qu'il possédait depuis son enfance, tout lui paraissait normal.

Une matinée comme les autres.

Il bailla et s'étira comme il le faisait toujours. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui le gênait qui lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Une impression bizarre…

Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, encore tout endormi… (La tête dans le cul en gros… Hi hi :D…)

Puis il se tourna et là, il la vit. Il la vit, la raison pour laquelle il ne devait pas être ici. Il ne devait plus être ici… Hermione. Elle était là. Près de lui. Encore endormie. Et là il se souvient.

Elle lui avait demandé de rester et lui, il s'était endormi près d'elle…

« Non, mais quel idiot ! » se murmura-t-il à lui-même en espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu…

Il se redressa, voulant se lever mais se figea. Il voulait rester. Encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes encore à la contempler. Il en avait envie. Profondément. Une envie qui ne s'expliquait pas.

Et à laquelle il ne résista pas. Resté sur le lit, il se mit sur un coude pour être plus en hauteur.

Et posa son regard sur Hermione. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à un ange...

Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Ne pouvait pas se reprendre… Il fixait ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si … si… attirantes… Ron était comme envoûté par celles-ci... Et ce n'était pas la première fois…

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait… La perspective était trop belle…

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus… Et à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres… Il reprit soudainement ses esprits et retomba brutalement dans la réalité…

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Où plutôt qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

L'embrasser ? Alors qu'elle n'était même pas consciente ?

Il se recula, comme brûlé et se leva pour de bon. Et sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la porte. Pour sortir de la pièce. Au plus vite… Pour pouvoir exploser.

Il se rendit à la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

Il se trouvait débile, si il l'avait embrassé, si il ne s'était pas stopper avant de le faire… alors…alors c'est comme si il abusait d'elle… Elle ne l'aimait pas…sûrement pas… alors il n'avait pas le droit… RRrrRrrr… Et lui d'abord ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Non. Ca ne devait rester qu'une meilleure amie…Seulement ? Rrrrrr… Il fulminait.

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée à cet instant… Sinon… Il n'osait même pas imaginer…

Il décida de se calmer et entama sa préparation de petit déjeuner.

Mais seulement voilà…la journée était mal partie et ne s'améliorait pas. Il fit tomber les pots de confiture qu'il avait dans la main et jura :

- Ohhhh Merde ! Fais chier ! Nom de Merlin !

- Bravo pour le vocabulaire Ron…

Il se retourna vivement. Elle était là. Hermione. Celle qui était à l'origine de la confusion de son esprit. Etrangement, alors qu'à l'époque Poudlard, en l'entendant dire des grossièretés pareilles, elle aurait eu un air sévère et aurait dit « Ronald » plutôt que Ron, là, elle souriait, affichant un air amusé.

- Bonjour !

- Ah…Euh…Bonjour !

- Bien dormi ?

- Euh…

Le jeune rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sentant son visage lui chauffer, il se retourna pour le cacher et ramassa les bouts de verre cassés.

- Oui… murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Oh…Attends je vais t'aider, s'exclama Hermione en se mettant à ses côtés pour nettoyer.

Elle souriait toujours. Un sourire radieux. Son sourire… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus revu… Et en le voyant, il s'était rendu compte que cela lui avait beaucoup manqué…Beaucoup…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'attendait à trouver une Hermione avec les yeux rougis, les traits tirés… mais non… elle semblait joyeuse…c'était étrange…

Ron était malgré tout heureux que la jeune femme soit ainsi…

- Aïlle !

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione qui avait crié. Elle avait le doigt en sang. A cause d'un bout de verre…

- Quelle maladroite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon. Il l'y avait placé hier. Au cas où, et n'avait pas eu le temps de la retirer.

- Accio pansements !

Une boîte, sortie de la salle de bain, flotta jusqu'à eux. Il la prit, encore dans les airs et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Il en sortit un pansement qu'il déballa et mit délicatement sur la plaie d'Hermione, qui ne semblait plus du tout avoir mal…

- Voilà !

- Merci Ron…, murmura doucement la jeune femme en regardant le roux de ses grands yeux noisette.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps, les yeux dans les yeux, ressentant comme une sorte d'attraction…

A laquelle Ron mis un terme en se relevant. Et en prononçant :

- Reparo

Les débris de verre et les mixtures écrasés sur le sol se soulevèrent et reprirent leur forme originale : Deux pots de confiture de citrouille et de framboises (Beurk et Miam…)

- Voilà… c'est plus rapide… dit il gêné…

- Oui, dit-elle en se relevant à son tour, encore troublée par la persistance de leur regard…

Silence quand tu nous tiens… (lol)

- Ron… Je… je voudrais savoir… est-ce que… est-ce que l'on pourrais aller chez Harry aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais voir où il vit… comment il a aménager…et

- Oui bien sûr…l'interrompit-il

- D'accord…alors je t'attends au salon pendant que tu te…prépares…

C'est vrai qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrange un peu mieux… Il avait les cheveux tout en pagaille comme chaque matin au réveil…

- Ok…

Elle se dirigea vers le petit salon de son meilleur ami…

Comme il n'était plus là, elle perdit le sourire qu'elle s'était forcée à afficher depuis tout à l'heure. Seule, elle pouvait arrêter de faire semblant… Car, oui, cette apparence joyeuse, n'était qu'une illusion, une faible illusion…

A l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout était encore chamboulé, en fracas… Mais elle s'était promie de ne plus montrer cette façade d'elle à ses amis. Elle devait les faire souffrir en montrant qu'elle souffrait et ça elle ne le supportait pas… Elle n'allait quand même pas faire tomber tout le monde dans la dépression !

Harry avait raison, il fallait se bouger, se changer les idées…

Cela semblait si dur à première vue…

Elle soupira…

Aller chez Harry, allait lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient passées durant ces deux années, de coma et dont elle ignorait encore l'existence…

- Ca y est je suis présentable !

Ron était revenu. Et il était plus que présentable… Beaucoup plus… Il était toujours beaucoup plus que ça pour elle…

Elle se mit à rire de sa réflexion. C'était l'effet souhaité…

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle se releva et il lui prit les deux bras.

- On y va ? lui demanda Ron.

- On y va ! répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré et avec un petit sourire…

Et…

POUF

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chez Harry

Et…

POUF

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Waouh ! fut le premier mot, ou son, qu'elle put sortir.

Elle était émerveillée. Tout simplement. A peine arrivée, elle se détacha des bras de Ron pour mieux contempler l'endroit… Chez Harry ? Vraiment ?

- Waouh… répéta-t-elle

Pour commencer, la maison était immense. Le salon, à n'en pas douter et dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux atterri, était peint en blanc. Tout en blanc. Et débordait de canapés et fauteuils noirs, luxueux, disposés tout autour d'une fontaine, placée au centre de la pièce. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus surprise. C'était sublime. Des tableaux, des photos et des statues, dans le respect des couleurs : noir et blanc, semblaient s'animer dans la pièce… C'était à couper le souffle.

Le propriétaire, ou plutôt le locataire, de ces lieux descendait justement en trombe les escaliers, pour aller à leur rencontre, alerté par le bruit de transplanage.

- Ah Hermione ! Ron !

- Salut Vieux ! le salua Ron

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione, toute sourire, se tournant vers Harry, Le ministère ne s'est pas moqué de toi ! Cette maison est sublime ! Tous les aurors ne doivent sûrement pas avoir ce privilège !

Car oui, à présent Harry Potter, le « survivant », le « combattant », le « victorieux » était auror. Il lui en avait brièvement parlé lors d'une de ses visites à l'hôpital. Et elle s'en était souvenue. A vrai dire, elle avait mémorisé tous les petits détails. Tous… Pour essayer de combler un peu l'absence. Le trou de ces deux années… Apprendre sa vie…

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit à cette pensée et le sourire qu'elle entretenait depuis tout à l'heure s'affaiblit. Mais, elle se reprit bien vite. En espérant que les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient pas remarqué…

Mais les deux jeunes hommes en question ne la regardaient pas, Harry regardait Ron dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses… Les mêmes que le rouquin s'étaient posées, il y a peu de temps encore… Pourquoi ce sourire ? Il était étonné. Mais évidemment il était aussi heureux de la voir ainsi… Presque rétablie… C'était bizarre… Il lui avait dit de se bouger et de ne pas rester enfermée… Oui… C'est vrai… Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait… Mais réussir à sourire… Même lui parfois n'y arrivait plus… Les épreuves endurées lui avaient durcies le visage et il en était conscient… Alors qu'elle puisse y arriver si vite… Bizarre… Vraiment…

La voix de la jeune femme le fit retomber dans la réalité :

- C'est vraiment beau… Au moins tu es sûr de ne pas manquer d'espace…

Elle se mit à rire.

Rire… Elle riait… Et son rire si…si… « Elle est si belle… » Pensa alors Ron, rougissant, malgré lui…

- Oh… tu sais Hermione… reprit Harry, Ici rien n'est à moi… moi j'aurais voulu tellement plus…plus… simple…

Il soupira à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui… Tu n'as pas changé Harry…

Au fond de lui, le jeune Potter savait ce qu'il aurait voulu… Une maison comme…comme le Terrier… Qui respirait la chaleur humaine et la joie… Une famille…

- Harry !!! Tu viens oui ou non ?!

Ils furent interrompus et surpris par Ginny, qui apparaissait en haut des escaliers, vêtue simplement d'une serviette, placée autour d'elle et dévoilant un peu ses formes…

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, elle poussa un cri de surprise et mis pudiquement ses mains devant sa poitrine.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas que vous… que vous étiez là…

Elle recula et rentra dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter en lançant :

- Je…je vais me préparer…

- Ouais c'est ça… lança Ron, énervé au possible…

Il fixait Harry avec un regard perçant. C'était sa petite sœur et il la considérait encore comme une petite fille…alors de la voir là comme ça… ça le rendait toujours dingue…

Harry s'en était rendu compte et était très gêné. Hermione, elle, se mit à rire dissipant toutes les tensions et murmura pour elle-même :

- Toi non plus Ron… Tu n'as pas changé… pour ça…

Un moment de silence passa, puis :

- Ah oui au fait ! s'écria Harry, avec la mine de quelqu'un qui avait oublié quelque chose, J'ai oublié de vous dire ! (Gagné !) Ginny et moi, on va au Terrier, vous venez ?

- Oh tu sais, lui répondit Ron, il se tourna vers Hermione, Je ne pense pas que…

- Mais si ! s'écria celle-ci, ça me ferait très plaisir de les voir ! Enfin… Bien sûr, si cela ne les dérange pas…

- Oh... tu sais, reprit Harry, je pense que jamais personne ne dérangera Molly Weasley…

- Alors c'est décidé ! s'exclama Ginny, qui était réapparue en haut des escaliers.

- C'est bon… Tu es rhabillée Ginevra, lança Ron, amer.

Sa sœur ne lui répondit pas et lui lança un regard haineux, tout en descendant les escaliers.

« Ahhh…les querelles entre frères et sœurs… » pensa Hermione, amusée, elle, de la situation…

Ginny se rapprocha de Harry qui la prit dans ses bras, prêts à transplaner. Ron, lui, tenta de faire la même chose avec Hermione, mais celle-ci s'esquissa :

- Non… J'aimerais essayer toute seule, cette fois… Je sais où l'on va…

Ron, fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, il n'était pas rassuré… et il n'était pas le seul…

Elle le remarqua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Bon, allez… Je me lance…

Elle se repassa très vite dans sa tête les règles du transplanage… Les trois D…les trois D…

POUF !

(Alors je vous laisse comme ça ?... Non…mon sadisme a des limites… Hé hé…)

Elle arriva la première dans la demeure Weasley, très vite rejointe par Ron… Et seulement par Ron… Car elle se trouvait dans sa chambre… La chambre de Ron… Rien n'avait changé… Mais pourquoi avait-elle pensé à cette destination ? Elle se trouva honteuse tout d'un coup et senti son visage se chauffer… Il n'y avait pas de quoi… Enfin… à première vue…

Bizarrement, Ron, lui, ne fut pas étonné de la trouver ici… Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'elle viendrait là… Car c'est ici… c'est ici qu'ils avaient partagé leurs derniers instants ensemble… Tous les deux… Au Terrier…

Lui aussi rougit en y repensant…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	16. Avant la bataille

Désolée pour cette immense retard... (demenagement, boulot...) mais je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour poster sur différents sites...Donc, je vais publier seulement à la salle sur demande et harry potter fanfiction, et j'essayerais de faire en sorte que mon rythme de publication soit plus régulier là-bas...

Voilu...j'ais passé le message...

Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre!!

Bonne lecture et Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Car c'est ici… c'est ici qu'ils avaient partagé leurs derniers instants ensemble… Tous les deux… Au Terrier…

Lui aussi rougit en y repensant…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était tard. Très tard. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, mais ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils n'y faisaient plus attention.

Tous les deux étaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la chambre de Ron, qui était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Les deux jeunes gens avaient froid… très froid. Ils attendaient, mais étaient pourtant loin d'être impatients, tous les deux secoués de tremblements. Mais était-ce seulement à cause du froid glacial de cet hiver ? Où était-ce l'angoisse qui était la cause de ces frissons ?...

Ron et Hermione étaient assis à côté, près… très près… trop près même l'un de l'autre… Tous les deux, morts de peur… Ils ne se disaient rien. Comme muets. Et n'osaient même pas se regarder…

Ce qu'ils attendaient ainsi, c'était une alerte. Quelque chose qui leur permettrait de savoir que c'était le moment. Le moment pour eux de se lancer dans la Bataille, d'intervenir…

Ils redoutaient cet instant. Plus que tout… Mais n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait soutenir Harry dans cette épreuve. Rester fidèles à la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faîte… Unis. Tous les trois unis. Quoi qu'il arrive…

Un membre de l'Ordre devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour les prévenir, que la Lutte finale avait commencé et qu'ils fallaient y prendre part.

Le silence lugubre dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis un moment déjà, ne faisait que s'accroître, lorsque Hermione prit subitement la parole :

- Ron…est-ce…que…tu crois que ça a déjà commencé ?

Elle avait une voix faible, très faible, à peine audible. Elle était inquiète, plus que ça même et cela s'entendait.

Alors, et seulement alors, Ron, troublé, posa les yeux sur elle. Et ce qu'il vit le détruit. Hermione pleurait. Sûrement depuis longtemps déjà, et il n'avait rien remarqué…. Rien… Trop perdu dans le labyrinthe impossible que formait son esprit. Et elle, elle n'avait rien voulu montrer de ces émotions qui la submergeaient…

Elle s'aperçut de son regard sur elle et détourna la tête, pour essuyer à la va-vite les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues…

Il n'avait pas répondu. Comme bloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir.

Lui, aussi aurait voulu pleurer à cet instant. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Parce qu'ils allaient plonger dans l'inconnu. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient tous les deux pas que la mort puisse les engloutir. Eux et tous ceux qu'ils aimaient…

Il laissa parler ses émotions. Et prit d'une impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras. Et là, au creux de son épaule, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir…

Toute la peine, endurée ces derniers jours, ressortait violemment en elle, et elle ne pouvait plus la garder. C'était trop fort, trop puissant pour elle. Elle resserra leur étreinte en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine. C'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était vital. Elle était tellement désespérée…

Ron murmura quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurant mais il était maladroit. Lui aussi avait peur, lui aussi avait besoin qu'on l'apaise… Il se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle…

Alors ce n'était certainement pas lui qui pourrait l'aider…

Elle reprit la parole, sanglotante, ce qui rendait ses phrases hachées…

- Ron…J'ai peur…Tellement… Je ne veux… pas mourir… Pas maintenant… Il y a…Tellement…De choses…que j'aurais… aimé faire…Et…

Il ne la laissa pas finir, il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Etait-ce la détresse de la jeune fille qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça… Il en avait envie. Tout simplement. Et… pour lui, cela faisait parti des choses qu'ils auraient aimé faire dans sa vie. Si jamais il devait mourir. Ce serait un peu moins idiot… il avait goûté aux lèvres si douces d'Hermione Granger… Si mouillées aussi… ( ;D)

Il l'avait fait et ne le regrettait pas…pas encore tout du moins…

Elle, elle n'avait pas réagi. Les yeux toujours ouverts et larmoyants, elle ne réalisait pas. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, elle y prit part.

Plus rien autour n'avait alors d'importance. Ils s'accordaient une pause. En oubliant le reste. Loin de l'horreur de l'instant.

C'était leur premier baiser et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'elle embrassait son meilleur ami…

Ne pas se poser de questions… Ne pas réaliser que c'était peut-être une erreur, due à la pression procurée par l'heure proche de l'affrontement… Mais en était-ce vraiment une ? Non, non, non…pas de questions…

Au bout d'un moment, Ron détacha son visage du sien pour la regarder et jauger son expression. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, en reposant immédiatement sa bouche sur la sienne, et se rapprochant encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, de lui... Elle ne voulait pas encore reprendre pieds dans la réalité…

Le jeune homme, resté encore très timide jusque là, même si c'est lui qui avait osé commencer ce baiser, l'approfondi. Les mains commencèrent à voyager, les langues à se mêler, et tout s'enchaînait de plus en plus vite. Sans réfléchir…

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte… Tellement emportés dans le feu de l'action, qu'ils avaient tout oublié, comme dans un autre monde…

SCHBANG

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement révélant un Rémus Lupin, essoufflé et déjà blessé, qui hurlait :

- ON A ETE REPERE ! LA BATAILLE A COMMENCE ! DEPECHEZ VOUS ! VENEZ !

Ron et Hermione se relevèrent vivement, tout honteux et le visage rougi, même si leur gêne n'avait aucun intérêt, puisque Lupin n'avait rien vu de leur position précédente à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce.

Puis, Hermione accouru dans le couloir, Ron sur ses talons, et ils s'accrochèrent à Lupin, prêts à transplaner. Toute forme d'angoisse avait disparu à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, seuls ne restaient que leur courage et leur volonté. Seulement.

Ils allaient combattre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle... Cette certitude résonnait dans leur cœur.

Plus un mot ne fut alors échangé. Juste des regards entre les trois sorciers. Ron plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione une dernière fois. La jeune fille tenta un sourire. Semblant lui affirmer que tout irait bien…

Ils étaient alors inconscients du danger. Du risque. Ignorants que ce regard échangé serait le dernier. Le dernier avant deux années de coma, pour la jeune Hermione Granger…

Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait…

POUF

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
